


Wandering

by hhwgv



Series: Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, band au, malira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhwgv/pseuds/hhwgv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the past few years, Malia's life has changed immensely. Only a few years earlier, Malia was invisible and unknown, but now she's an internationally known rock star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wandering

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt "Band AU" for Teen Wolf femslash bingo.

Sometimes it was hard for Malia to believe how much her life had changed in the past two years. They’d gone from being anonymous nobodies in an unknown band, rotting in Beacon Hills to being an internationally known rock band with a double-platinum record and four number one singles. There were four of them when they started out – Malia, Derek, Scott, and Allison – and they were good, but average at best. All they did was post covers to YouTube, which did well enough.

 

Then, one day during senior year, Malia heard a voice drifting through the door of the band room. She peeked through the window and saw a girl with raven hair sitting by the piano. Her eyes were closed, her face relaxed and serene as her fingers caressed the smooth keys, playing a beautiful melody Malia had never heard before. There was a sense of intimacy in the girl’s voice, something so truthful and honest that Malia couldn’t stop herself from opening the door quietly, hoping she wouldn’t disturb her. She was mesmerized by the beautiful song that seemed to engulf the entire room.

 

Malia stood silently, waiting for the girl to open her eyes and notice her standing there. When she didn’t move, Malia cleared her throat quietly. “That song was beautiful,” she said, smiling at the look of surprise on the other girl’s face.

 

“Uh, thanks,” the girl replied timidly.

 

“I’m Malia.”

 

“I—I know. I’ve seen your videos on YouTube,” she said, a light flush appearing on her cheekbones. “I’m Kira.”

 

“So, Kira, what was that song you were singing?” Malia asked.

 

“Oh, it’s just a song I wrote a while ago,” Kira answered, looking down at the piano.

 

“Well, it’s amazing,” Malia told her earnestly. “You’re really talented.”

 

Malia was torn from her reverie by arms snaking around her torso and a soft voice in her ear. “What are you thinking about?” She knew it was Kira without having to look.

 

“The first time we met,” Malia smiled, turning around in Kira’s arms so they were face-to-face.

 

Kira grinned back before pressing a chaste kiss to Malia’s lips. “Best day of my life,” she murmured quietly. “Now, c’mon, or we’re going to be late for sound check.” She took Malia’s hand and pulled her along after her.

 

Malia’s favourite part of any concert was watching Kira perform. Her voice was stunning and it blended with Scott’s beautifully. She loved watching the way Kira moved with the music, the way her body seemed to be overtaken by passion. Kira was elegant and regal and she commanded attention with the way she moved.

 

“I have a new song I want to play for you guys,” Kira announced to the excited crowd about halfway through the concert. Predictably, the crowd exploded with cheers.

 

Malia’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. They hadn’t practiced any new songs, but she watched as Kira picked up her acoustic guitar and slung it over her shoulder. A crewman placed a stool on the side of the stage as Kira walked over to where Malia was sitting behind her drum set. Kira took her hand gently and led her to it. “Sit down,” Kira instructed and Malia did as she was told.

 

“This is a special song that I wrote for Malia. I hope you enjoy,” Kira said. She winked playfully at Malia before she started strumming her guitar.

 

Malia fidgeted nervously as she watched Kira sing. They hadn’t discussed this beforehand and she didn’t like surprises. She had never even heard this song before, which was rare since Malia was usually the first one to hear any of Kira’s songs. It was soft and sweet, probably one of the most romantic songs Kira had written recently.

 

When the song was over, Kira held up a hand to silence the crowd. “Malia,” she started, staring her straight in the eye. “I love you so much. I’ve loved you from the moment I saw you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Before you, I felt like I was lost. I felt like I was wandering through life without anything to hold on to, but now I have you. And I don’t ever want to let go.” She paused to fish something out of her pocket. “So, I have to ask you: Malia, will you marry me?” She got down onto one knee, opened the little box, and held it up to Malia.

 

Malia stared at her with wide eyes and her mouth gaping open. She looked at Scott, Allison, and Derek, who were watching from the other side of the stage, huge smiles on their faces. Allison nodded encouragingly and Malia looked back at the beautiful woman in front of her. Kira had a nervous smile on her face, awaiting an answer.

 

Malia nodded jerkily. “Yes,” she breathed. She hadn’t realized that she was holding her breath. “Yes,” she said again, pulling Kira to her feet and throwing her arms around her shoulders. The crowd erupted into deafening cheers and when Malia looked over she could see that some of the people in the front row were crying.

 

“I know you hate surprises,” Kira murmured into Malia’s ear when they were lying in bed after the concert was over, “but I wanted a special proposal. I actually wrote that song a long time ago, right after we first got together. I was saving it for the right moment.”

 

“It was beautiful,” Malia responded. “And the best surprise I’ve ever received, so thank you,” she grinned and turned over to kiss her fiancée. “I love you,” she said sleepily, her lips brushing against Kira’s.

 

“I love you, too,” Kira responded, pulling Malia closer so that their bodies were flush against one another, “and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! It's my first time writing any femslash for Teen Wolf and any constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
